One by One
Plot An teenager boy has an vision that he and his freinds die in a train crash.He escapes with a couple of freinds and strangers.Then,One month later One by One they die off violent deaths.Will they cheat death or be picked off the chess board. Story Kenny and his freinds Laurie,Harry,Linda,Noel,Stacey and Ryan are going to the other side of new york.Kenny asks Laurie is they want to go to Marple mall.Laurie says yes.Then,The train carshes into another train,Killing Ryan and Stacey.Noel is killed when he trips and millions of people stand on him.Linda and Harry are flattened when the roof collapses onitself.Kenny and Laurie reach to an exit where an gurard says to go there.The guard is killed after an pole go's right through his eye.Laurie and Kenny are blocked off and they are knocked out.Kenny wakes up trapped with millions of corpses.Another train comes and Kenny witnesses Laurie's death.The train then kills Kenny.Kenny wakes up. Kenny is shocked as the events befour the train crash occurs.He manaes to stop Laurie,Noel,Linda,Harry a woman named Samantha,The guard named Ray and teenager Zara.The train crash does occur and Stacey and Ryan are killed. One month later,Kenny and the group of survivors are at the funeral.Kenny and Laurie go to the cafe for coffee and a chat.Laurie asks Kenny if he is ok.Kenny says he does not know.Then,Zara walks in the cafe and thanks Kenny for saving her.Then,An cooker in the kitchen explodes and sets an fire in the cafe,Trapping Laurie and Zara.Kenny manages to save Laurie and witnesses Zara's death as she is stabbed in the torso with an butcher knife. Kenny and Laurie run out befour the cafe explodes.Kenny and Laurie are quesitoned by the police.Kenny and Laurie then head back to Kenny's new home.Kenny says that death is after them.Laurie dismissess the idea til an tv nearly falls on top of her. Laurie asks Kenny if he knows who died next in the vision.Kenny is stucked in horror after learning Samantha was next.Laurie and Kenny run to the mall where Samantha works.Samantha says they are out of their head.However,An hot frying pan falls in top of her face and burns her skin off,Killing her.Laurie and Kenny run out of the mall in horror. Kenny then relises that Noel is next.Noel,Meanwhile is coming out of an internet cafe after spilling coffee on the computers.Kenny and Laurie then witness his death as an glass panel crushes him. Kenny then manages to convince Ray death is after them.Laurie then asks Ray who is next.Kenny then says Harry and Linda.Ray and Laurie head for Linda and Kenny heads for Harry. Kenny then sees Harry's violent death as his organs are painfully ripped out of his bottom after getting caught in the swiming pool.Meanwhile,Linda is at an mall watching the new movie Death will be here.Laurie and Ray walk in to tell her to get out.She does to yell at them.Then the screen blows up and the mall is on fire.Ray is killed when a pole go's right through his eye.Linda is sucked down the escalator.Kenny walks in and sees Laurie trapped.Laurie is killed and Kenny is crushed. Kenny wakes up and witnessses Harry's death.Kenny runs to the mall and manages to get Laurie,Ray and Linda out.One day they are at an cafe,Thinking they cheated death.Kenny then sees writening saying it is coming.Then he sees a truck coming right where they are.Kenny shouts to run but the truck is to quick for them.Kenny saves Laurie but when the 2 run out,An sign crushes them both.